Tu me tues !
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Suite de "Tu me fais" que vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire pour comprendre cet OS. On brise des cœurs et alors ? On se détend comme on peut. 2/3


Naruto

Couple : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

Note : voilà la suite de "tu me fais..." puisque certain me l'ont demandé en disant que ça s'achevait sur trop de question. Je me suis dit pourquoi pas faire une petite suite d'OS qui ensemble aurait un sens comme séparément. Vous n'êtes donc pas forcé de lire "tu me fais pour lire cet OS même si ça vous donnerais une autre compréhension des faits. Alors voilà, au plaisir et...

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**_Tu me tues !_**

Alors qu'il se baladait dans les rues de Konoha, Naruto était particulièrement heureux. Il était devenu un ninja accompli, il avait de bons et loyaux amis, il était pressenti pour être le prochain hokage et surtout il entretenait depuis près de six mois une curieuse relation avec son ancien rival.

Au début chaotique où ils ne faisaient que couché -baiser selon ses dires- ensemble, s'était succédé une période plus "normale". Ils avaient commencé petit, en commençant par dormir ensemble après avoir fait l'amour, puis naturellement ils en étaient venus à petit déjeuner le lendemain, et Naruto avait même réussit à installer un semblant de dialogue. Et puis une fois le blond l'avait attendu pour dîner, et quand il avait proposé à l'Uchiwa de se joindre à lui, il avait à accepté. Et puis un soir le brun était venu et n'avait pas voulut faire l'amour. Mais ils avaient quant même dormi ensemble serré l'un contre l'autre.

Ils avançaient pas à pas passant d'une relation purement sexuelle à quelque chose de plus. Naruto ne s'embêtait pas à définir ce quelque chose. Il savait que pour l'instant ce n'était pas l'important. Il voulait juste profiter du moment présent.

Au détour d'une rue, il stoppa net. Il avait entendu des filles non loin évoquer le nom de Sasuke. Cela n'était pas rare à Konoha mais le ton désapprobateur, lui l'était. Elles semblaient lui en vouloir pour un raison ou un autre.

_"... et il ne la pas rappeler. Il se comporte avec elle comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Sasuke était ce genre d'homme.

_ Ils le sont tous. Ma cousine m'a raconté qu'il avait aussi couché avec une de ses amies la semaine dernière et qu'il agissait de la même façon ! Et il y en aurait d'autre !

_ Quel sans cœur. Mais tu sais que mon cousin est de retour en ville..."

Naruto ne s'intéressa pas au reste de la conversation. Sa bonne humeur était envolé. Il se sentait légèrement nauséeux. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison. Si ? Après tout lui et Sasuke ne s'était rien promis. Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Alors pourquoi cette douleur ?

Il fallait qu'il parle au brun, qu'ils s'expliquent. Il en avait besoin. Quand il n'y avait pas de "nous" entre eux ce genre de chose aurait été possible qu'il en aurait simplement hausser les épaules. On exige pas fidélité d'un copain de lit. Mais ils avaient dépassé ce stade depuis quelque temps maintenant et Naruto voulait une explication. Et sans doute tout cela n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonge, drainer par des rumeurs.

_**SASUNARU**_

La nuit était tombé sur Konoha et Naruto était assis dans son salon. Sasuke venait d'arrivé et ils buvaient tous les deux une coupelle de saké. Il avait exposé la conversation qu'il avait surprise au brun et attendait une réaction qui se faisait attendre, Sasuke restant simplement assis là à boire.

_"Alors ? s'impatienta t-il.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Est ce que ce qu'elles racontaient est vrai ?

_ Possible. Je ne sais pas de quelles filles elles parlaient."

Cette réponse assécha la gorge du blond. Pendant quelques secondes ses yeux reflétèrent une certaine douleur. Il ne saurait dire si c'était la nonchalance du ton ou les propos en eux même qui l'avaient blessé. Sasuke observa sa réaction et posa sa coupelle.

_"Qu'est ce que tu veux Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu espérais ? Ce qu'on a est très bien comme ça. Ne cherche pas à le compliqué.

_ Je pensais qu'on avait changé... évolué.

_ Arrête. Tu dis encore des sottises."

Naruto se sentait stupide. Il s'éveillait d'un rêve sans savoir qu'il s'était endormis. Il avait vraiment cru qu'autre chose se dessinait entre eux. Mais preuve en était qu'il s'était trompé. Il se sentait bête, parce qu'il avait eu la sensation que c'était l'Uchiwa lui même qui avait amorcé le changement de leur relation. Pourtant il savait bien que le brun n'était pas du genre à s'attacher. Stupide. C'était vraiment le mot.

Il baissa la tête et sourit avec amertume.

_"Tu me tues, Sasuke. T'as un de ces putains de culot. Vraiment, c'est à peine croyable. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'en aller."

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se crispa à la dernière phrase. Puis il se détendit et se leva s'approchant d'un pas félin du blond qui lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_"Ce ne serait pas le mieux à faire. J'ai d'autres idées en tête. Et toi aussi."

Sur ce il se pencha pressant ses lèvres contre celle de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier se laissa faire, répondant au baiser, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser le brun y pénétrer. Il poussa même jusqu'à passer un bras autour de son cou, approfondissant l'acte.

Quand le brun rompit le baiser, Naruto sourit doucement. Puis il le repoussa et se leva.

_"Non. Je crois vraiment que tu devrais t'en aller. En tout cas, moi, je ne veux plus te voir chez moi."

Le sourire de Naruto était toujours en place, doux presque tendre. Le ton mit dans ses paroles l'était tout autant quoi que ferme. Il n'y avait que les mots eux même et leur sens qui étaient durs.

Sasuke hocha la tête comprenant que le blond ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un mot, sans même un regard en arrière. Quand il eut passé la porte, Naruto perdit aussitôt son sourire et se rassit sur son canapé. Son visage pâle, et ses yeux azures un peu vide. Il replia un genou sur sa poitrine y appuyant sa tête.

Sasuke allait lui manqué mais c'était pour le mieux, n'est ce pas ?

Cette douleur finirait par s'en aller, n'est pas ?

Il finirait par l'oublier, n'est pas ?

Les dents serrés, pour retenir des larmes qu'il s'interdisait de verser, on put tout de même l'entendre chuchoter, avec une tristesse évidente :

_"Tu me tues, Sasuke. Tu me tues."

**_Owari_**

* * *

Alors comment vous trouvez ? Vous auriez préférez que je m'arrête à "Tu me fais..." n'est ce pas ? C'est que j'en discutais avec quelqu'un qui me tannais pour un "ensuite" alors je me suis dit et si "ensuite" je brisais leur couple ? Et ça ma fait marrer de voir comme elle était choquée. Non, rassurez vous un troisième volet est peut être prévu... lol. On verra bien. Si il voit bien le jour on aura pour une fois le point de vu de Sasuke.

Laissé une review au passage.


End file.
